Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base transceiver station or evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access node B (eNB) and a wireless mobile device or user equipment (UE.) In a centralized, cooperative, or cloud radio access network (C-RAN), the base transceiver station or eNB functionality can be subdivided between a baseband unit (BBU) processing pool and remote radio equipment (RRE), a remote radio unit (RRU) or a remote radio head (RRH.)